


Please

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eavesdropping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gossip, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Tenten talks to Guy about what the boys said about her.





	

Tenten was sitting home alone when she heard a knock at her door. She got up to answer it, wrapping her robe around herself. She opened the door, and was surprised to see her sensei standing in the doorway. 

"Tenten! You haven't been out training and I was concerned. Is everything alright?" Guy asked. Tenten looked down at herself and exhaled slowly. She curled her bare toes them looked up at her sensei. 

"No..not really." Tenten replied. 

"Want to talk to me about it?" he asked. 

The weapons mistress thought for a moment and nodded, stepping aside so Guy could enter her apartment. 

"Sorry for the mess. It's been a rough couple of days," Tenten said, picking up dishes and food wrappers. She took them to the kitchen and came back where Guy was still standing. "Go ahead sit down. I'll be out in a minute." 

Tenten showered quickly and got dressed in a simple top and sweats. She put her hair up in her signature buns as well. When she got out, Guy was still sitting on the couch.

"Sorry about that. I haven't been feeling myself lately." Tenten said. She sat on the couch next to her sensei. 

"So why haven't you been out? No one's seen you for days." 

"Well, I've been depressed," the brunette admitted. "I..I heard some of the boys talking. They were gossiping about all of the girls and they said.." Tenten trailed of with a frown. Guy had a look of concern on his face. 

"What did they say about you?" Guy asked. 

"They said that I was the least attractive of all the girls and that I am probably a lesbian since I haven't expressed any interest in any of them." she said. Her lip started to tremble. Guy wasn't sure what to say. "I'm not a lesbian, I just have more important things to think about than boys. But that doesn't mean that I'm not as pretty as the other girls." 

"Well of course Tenten." the sensei replied.

"I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does." she sighed. 

"Well they hurt your feelings, of course it will get to you." 

"I never thought about it much before, but I want boys to look at me too," Tenten said. "I don't have big boobs like Hinata, or nice curves like Sakura, or a great ass like Ino.."

"Tenten, don't compare yourself to other girls. You're beautiful on your own." Guy interrupted her. Tenten looked at him and blushed. 

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked. 

"Well, yes, I do. I don't understand what the other guys were saying, but they're young." Guy replied with a grin. Tenten grinned widely. 

"You know, I've always thought you were handsome sensei." she said. 

"I- er, thank you, Tenten." it was Guy's turn to blush. Tenten scooted closer to him. 

"I want to be recognized as a woman, you know, is that too much to ask?" she practically purred. 

"N-no, I don't think so. Um, well I should go. I just wanted to see if you're alright." Guy stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait! Sensei, wait, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Tenten stood up. 

"No, no-"

"I'm not sexually attractive, I know.. I know you said I shouldn't compare myself, but compared to the other girls, I'm so boring. No wonder the boys think I'm gay." Tenten's voice was strained as if she was about to cry. Guy stopped and turned around to face her. 

"You're my student, Tenten. If you're upset because I..stopped your advances. It's because you're my student." he said. 

"But I'm not anymore. Not really. I'm almost 20." she said. "Please.." 

"What do you want, Tenten?" Guy murmured as his former student walked up to him. She placed her hands on his chest. 

"I want you to make love to me, Guy." she breathed, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Guy stared at her for a minute, contemplating what to do. Tenten leaned forward on her tip toes to kiss him. 

Guy was shocked and he was even more shocked when he didn't pull away. He kissed her and placed his hand at the small of her back. Tenten reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her old sensei picked her up off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

"My bedroom is that way." she inclined her head to the left. Guy carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed, stretching out on top of her. Guy kissed her hungrily. She moaned into the kiss, grasping at his flak jacket. 

"You really want this?" Guy asked. Tenten nodded and unzipped his vest. He sat up and pulled it off. Guy was hesitant to make a move, he slid his hand under the hem of her shirt. She gasped at the touch and he moved his hand upwards to her chest. 

"Touch me, please." she moaned. Guy slid her shirt up her body. Tenten, growing impatient, sat up and pulled off her shirt exposing herself to her sensei. 

 _No bra.._ Guy blushed. 

"Gee, I'd almost peg you for a virgin, sensei." the brunette giggled. Guy shook his head. 

"You're beautiful." he murmured, placing his mouth on her breast and sucking the nipple into his mouth. Tenten shuddered and fell back against the mattress. Guy kissed up her neck, his lips finding hers again. 

"Guy.." she ran her fingers along his chest. "You're still fully clothed." she murmured. Guy slipped out of the top of his jumpsuit, exposing his chest. Tenten blushed. 

"What is it?" he asked with a smile. 

"I never realized how sexy you are." she replied. 

Guy placed his hand into the band of her sweatpants. His hand crept slowly down into her panties. He was amazed at how warm and slick she was. He ran two fingers across her entrance and Tenten shivered. 

"Please, Guy, please." she moaned, pulling her sweats down along with her panties. 

"You're so impatient." Guy observed, rubbing her pussy gently with two fingers. 

"I want you." was all she could say. Guy smirked, watching her come undone at his fingertips, but inside he was overjoyed. He felt how wet she was, how willing she was, and it was for him. 

"Tenten, is this your first time?" The thought had just occurred to him. She halted and glanced up at him for a moment. 

"Um...yeah..it is." she admitted. 

"I'll have to be super gentle then." he beamed, honored that Tenten trusted him with, what he considered at least, such an important matter.

Guy removed his jumpsuit the rest of the way. Tenten's body was on fire as she fully realized that she was naked under her sensei, who was also naked. And hard, she realized. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body. 

"Oh..oh no." Guy said. 

"What..what is wrong?" Tenten propped herself on her elbows. 

"I don't have...protection." Guy sighed. Tenten was confused and then it dawned on her. 

"Oh..OH. It's okay, I take birth control." she replied. Guy looked at her inquisitively. She blushed. "The point is..we're okay." 

She touched his chest and ran her fingers down his abs. He touched her hips gently with his fingertips. 

"You still want to do this?" Guy asked. Tenten nodded. 

"Please.." she replied. Guy opened her legs wider and placed himself between them. He reached down to finger her again. He hoped she was aroused enough that he wouldn't hurt her since he didn't have lube on hand. 

Tenten gasped and gripped his forearm.

"Are you ready?" Guy asked, stroking himself with his other hand. 

"Yes, oh god, please.." she bucked her hips slightly at his touch. 

"Okay, okay. Don't move," Guy lifted her right leg and hooked it around his waist. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. "Don't tense. Take a breath." 

Tenten inhaled and as she did, Guy thrust all the way in. 

"Oh god, sensei!" she screamed, gripping his arm tighter. It hurt at first, but only a little. She guessed it was helped by the fact that she was so turned on. 

"Is this okay? Are you okay?" Guy asked, kissing her cheek. 

"Yes, move, please." She gasped. Guy lifted his hips and thrust into her again. Tenten shivered with pleasure again. 

He noticed that she wasn't in pain and she did ask him to move. Guy thrust slowly into her, her moans encouraging him to thrust faster. 

"Guy! Oh god, yes, yes..ahh." Tenten moaned. Guy smiled and kissed her neck. "Harder, harder, please." 

He held her tighter against his body and thrust harder, making her moan louder. 

"That feel so good." Her body arched in his arms. Guy felt her legs shaking around him and knew she was close. 

"Gonna cum for me Tenten?" he growled in her ear, earning a moan in response. She had never heard her sensei talk so dirty before, normally he was so prudish, but it really turned her on to see his more animalistic side. 

"Oh yes, yes. Sensei, please." she cried out. She tightened, reaching her climax. Guy thrust a few time, then pulled out and came on her stomach. 

"Sorry.." he said, embarrassed. 

"That's okay." There's paper towels in the bathroom. Guy dutifully got up and grabbed a few paper towels. He climbed on the bed and carefully cleaned his cum off of her stomach. 

She took the paper towel from him and tossed it aside, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her. She kissed him hard. 

"Thank you." she murmured. He kissed her back. 

"You're welcome." he said. Tenten sat up and pulled the covers over them, cuddling up to Guy. 

"Do you like cuddling, Guy?" she asked. 

"Of course I do!" he replied. 

"Don't say it's youthful." 

"But it is!" he laughed. Tenten smiled and snuggled her head under his chin and closed her eyes.  He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. 


End file.
